In The Grass Field
by JeLLy.N.Co
Summary: It's friday afternoon and what beter way to spend it than in your most favouritest place in the whole entire world? sasusaku one-shot for now and only a tiny bit of romance if you squint, this is more of a build up fic :P


phew, wipes forehead with back of hand

well that about took the longest time _ever_

Seriously, it's been so long since i've uploaded _anything_ on here

oh well, at least i'm doing it now right? P

anyways hope you guys enjoy reading this, you have no idea how long it took to complete, so you better enjoy it okay shakes fist threateningly

Just kidding!! P

Naruto does not belong to me OR Tally

Tally: What!! why not!?

looks at Tally, turns to everyone else

Jelly: don't worry guys, she's just in a little denial, ENJOY!!

* * *

**In the grass field**

Sakura lay between the long strands of grass all about her. It was the end of the day and it just so happened to be Friday. _Yes! No school tomorrow, relaxation here I come,_ she thought, stretching her arms up above her before folding them behind her head.

She closed her sea-green eyes and sighed in content. She lay like this for what seemed like the whole afternoon when really it was only for about an hour or so. She was drifting into a light sleep when she heard the sound of someone or something approaching. But she was so comfortable and still drifting off into that all too welcoming sleep that she didn't bother sitting up to see who had arrived.

Sasuke walked through the field, making an awful lot of ruckus, quite unlike his usual stoic form during the majority of his day. What was so different about today you may ask? Well… today just _had _to be the day that his brother _Itachi_ came home from college. _Why couldn't he just stay at his stupid, "Elite university for the gifted", no one wants him here anyways_… Now this statement was not entirely true, for his parents certainly wanted to be reunited with their eldest son and most definitely wanted to know how he was faring in the "real world". Nope. Sasuke just felt complete and utter animosity towards his brother. The exact reason was not known why and Sasuke's parents were rather confused, asking themselves this question every now and then whenever their younger son seemed irritated by the mention of his brother. Ah that all too impending question… Why…

_Ahhh,_ _this weekend is gonna be so awesome…_ Sakura was yanked from her reverie though by the sound of mumbling and grass being kicked around. She looked up to see a guy who looked to be about the same age as she, black, raven hair and dark obsidian eyes. Aristocratic features pulled down into a frown and under his breath were what sounded like, "Stupid Itachi and his stupid face and his stupid pony tail, man I wish I could just cut it off with a knife… then shave his head with dad's razer" he smirked at that, thinking how amusing it would be to him if Itachi were to walk around town with his oh-so-sleek-and-shampoo-commercial-shiny hair all shaved off…

An amused giggle and a shock of pastel pink hair caught Sasuke's attention and stopped him mid rant. The girl was in a laid down position, back on the ground with her elbows elevating her up. Her Pink hair framed the greenest eyes Sasuke had ever seen in his entire life. Green eyes that looked inquisitively up at him along with a spark of laughter dancing around in the depths of those seemingly endless sea-green pools.

Sasuke's first thought was _oh shit. Fangirl._

But something was missing from the way this girl was looking at him, what was it? That's it! Upon closer inspection Sasuke concluded that indeed, there was no deranged look on this strange, pink-haired girl's countenance, but still, he tread carefully with his mind mentally scanning escape routes to use, should the need arise.

"Who are you?"

"Me?" the girl asked pointing a finger to herself. Her face then broke into a smile.

"Haruno Sakura, your friendly neighbourhood pink-head" gesture to the hair, "and _you_ are the guy standing in my most favouritest place in the whole entire world who seems to be having thoughts of… shaving someone's head?" she finished off with a question, tilting her head at the newcomer, the flash of amusement evident in her green, green eyes. "How 'bout you, shall I be graced with the knowledge of thou name?" she twirled her hand in his direction twice, indicating that she was waiting for his answer.

Sasuke raised a delicate brow for surely no woman _he_ had ever encountered spoke with such charisma in their voice, with such nonchalance it was actually riveting. It sounded as if this Haruno Sakura didn't have a care in the world and she portrayed this fact in the way that she spoke.

It was almost alluring… Almost.

"Uchiha Sasuke" the second those words left his mouth he instantly regreted it, for of course the second this female heard his name she was sure to pounce on him like the predator he knew she would turn into. But then she surprised him again by saying in that oh so playful voice of hers, "Well isn't that the name of the century", and with that it appeared that the subject was dropped and sakura gazed up to the sky seeming to soak in the view of the setting sun.

Well… that was unexpected.

"Hold on." Oh no, hear it comes, the realisation.

"I've heard that name somewhere before…" Sakura lay down in the grass once more, hands behind her head, deep in thought, "where oh where… it does ring a bell… hmmm…"

A moment of tense silence on Sasuke's part then…

"I got it!!" Sakura sat up like a bolt of lightning had just been shot right through her. Leaning on the palms of her hands, she turned her body once more so that she was facing the now nervous and uncomfortable Uchiha Sasuke, "Would you happen to be Mr. Smexy, the guy that the majority- no wait- scratch that, the _whole_ of the female population and perhaps quite a bit of the male population in this town seem to pine and moon over for the most part of their day?"

Sasuke's mind raced as he thought of a way to deny the allegations presently made against him.

"No", he replied quite lamely if you considered the fact that he had the top score in the majority of his classes.

"Ha, your lying, I can see it in your eyes. And, judging by the way you're currently shifting your weight from one foot to the other," a quick glance at the "heart throb's" designer shoes, "I've worked out exactly who you are".

Sasuke was speechless for a second but, after a moment's hesitation, he came up with, dare he say, quite a smart comeback.

"What are you talking about, how can you know who I am from just the knowledge of my name and in the span of… two minutes" there it was, the intellect and wit that had been lacking in his last answer.

"Oh, Ino pig talks about you all the time. Did you know that _apparently_ your favourite colour is Navy blue, you absolutely _love_ girls with long shiny, shampooed every day hair, aaaand, I quote, "you're waiting for the absolute, _perfectest_ moment", to ask Ino out?"

Man could this girl talk, she may have even rivalled Ino. Hold on.

"You know Yamanaka Ino?"

"Why yes, as a matter of fact I do, call it a blessing or a curse but we've known eachother for a while now. How long has it been… hmm around ten, twelve years… damn that's long, I'm surprised I've managed to refrain from injuring her… too bad…" small smirk "hehe"

"Can't you answer a question without going through a freaking history book?"

Sakura looked him dead in the eye, completely serious look on her face, "no".

Sasuke was just about to state that she just had when,

"I seem to have an inability to do so, I mean come _on_ why answer with a quick and simple reply when you can annoy the hell out of someone as seemingly short tempered looking as you?"

She looked straight into his eyes and Sasuke could practically _see_ the sparks of laughter shooting from her's, besides the fact that Sakura was not smiling, only a slight tilt on either side of her mouth.

This clearly pissed Sasuke off and he replied irritably, "I don't need this…"

"I know, I heard about your flawless plan to shave some guy's head with dad's razor"

Sasuke let out a gutteral growl and started to make his way out of the field.

Closing her eyes once more, sakura lay back down on the grass,

"If it's any consolation… I think you're thinking way too over the top about this whole situation", as an afterthought she added, "hey that rhymes", chuckling to herself.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks, turning his head slightly to face the girl still lying ever so comfortably in the grass.

"What would you know? You don't even know who I am… properly"

"And I'm starting to think that's a good thing. But seriously who is this shave his hair off with dad's razor guy?"

"Can you please stop referring to him as that, it's annoying",

"Well then give me a name to place with this faceless guy or should I say soon to be hairless guy" another smirk.

Sasuke scoffed but decided to hold his anger in… for now, instead opting to reply with a slight frown, "Itachi", he replied shortly, scoffing in disdain at the name.

"NO WAY!! _The_ Uchiha Itachi!?"

Oh great she was a fangirl, just not his

"ugh, let me guess, you want to come over and drool over him? No chance in _hell_" Sasuke was quite disappointed at this new development; he actually thought there was some semblance of a female who could think for herself, nevermind the fact that this interesting girl wasn't into _him._ Coughcough.

But then he heard her light, amused laughter and he turned to her once more.

"Wow, you actually thought I knew who he was? I really _must_ be convincing, haha" she smiled to herself, a content smile, a secret smile.

Sasuke was getting really grumpy now; this Haruno Sakura just kept screwing with his mind! And she didn't seem to have a long enough attention span to give a straight answer.

But something was telling him to stay and no, it was not her "alluring aura". Of course not! Besides, he had nothing else to do, dinner was not till later on and he sure as hell was not going home yet. He liked his time away from Itachi thank you very much!

As Sasuke was contemplating with himself on whether he should stay or go, Sakura wanted to know more about this interesting person who seemed to have a completely opposite personality to her.

So without any hesitation, she spoke up.

"Hey, stay a while?"

Sasuke snapped out of his internal debate.

"What?"

"You heard me, do you wanna stay a while?" as an after thought, "Please?" smile.

"uh…no I think I'll just go now"

"aww pleeeeeeease?? With sugar on top?"

Sasuke gave her a look and she re-thought her sentence

"Low fat sugar on top?"

Another, _deeper_ frown

"aww c'mon what else do you have to do? It's _Friday_."

_She's got a point there_. "Fine", Sasuke sighed and started walking towards this very interesting girl that he had not met ten minutes ago.

"Awesome", she replied and closed her eyes once more.

She felt rustling close to where she lay and turned her head in that direction,

"So tell me a bit about yourself"

"What? Why?"

"Now don't you think that's a stupid question to ask, I mean we've just met, how else am I supposed to get to know you? Google you?"

"No"

"Then tell me something about you? No, more _specifically_, what's your relationship like with this Itachi guy?"

"What is this therapy? 'Coz if it is our positions are switched"

Sakura laughed and Sasuke thought he kinda liked making her laugh, "hey, who knew you could be funny, but stop avoiding the question"

Sasuke frowned but gave up, "well, he's my older brother and he's a total asshole".

"_Really_, and _what_ pray tell, makes him such an asshole?"

Was that a hint of sarcasm? Sasuke frowned.

"Do you really need to do that every time you speak?"

"Do what, breath? Yes, because, believe it or not, the human race with which we both belong to, need oxygen to survive in this harsh world of asshole-y brothers" a flash of pearly white and Sakura was smirking again.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "ugh, you know what, I can't put up with you, I'm leaving".

As he was bracing himself to stand up, a surprisingly soft, warm hand held onto his firmly so as not to let him get away.

"No. I was only kidding, I'll behave myself I swear", and, interestingly enough, Sakura's features were pulled into a very sincere, apologetic smile.

Sasuke wasn't so sure about this. For all he knew, she could be lying through her teeth, but then again, that smile looked quite reassuring.

Still undecided though, sasuke placed himself back down, that soft, warm hand holding onto his still.

Sakura did not remove her hand until she was quite certain that sasuke would not suddenly up and bolt, and when she did, she brushed her fingers over his hand ever so slightly.

In her opinion, he had the smoothest skin she had ever felt, for a guy of course. That sounded weird sure, but she was Sakura and she, in fact, considered herself to be quite weird indeed. Or, as she liked to put it; eccentric.

Anyways, back to more impending matters, "Sorry, it's just the way I talk, you were referring to the slight hint of sarcasm were you not?"

"hn"

"I'll take that as a yes but hey, it's the same way you're so emotionless", a bit of a glare in her direction

"Oh hush, you love your personality and you know it".

She stuck her tongue out at him for a second then beamed up at him from her position between all the long strands of grass.

"That doesn't give you a reason to mock me"

"Hey, I'm probably the most decent conversation you've had with anyone your age, how old are you by the way?"

"Seventeen, how 'bout you?"

Sakura smiled, "same. But! More on birthdays later, we're getting off subject here"

"We've been going off subject for the past five, ten minutes"

"sshhh" Sakura said in a mock soothing tone, her eyes closed.

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes

"Back to your brother! So, what pisses you off the _most_ about him? Besides, you know, the fact that he's got more hair than you?"

…

Before Sakura knew what was happening, she had been pinned in her position on the grass. Her eyes snapped open and widened considerably to a very handsome, very _angry_ face above her, staring dangerously into her eyes,

"What did you say?" Sasuke's voice was soft, creepily so, daring her to repeat her statement, just to see how far she would go.

"umm… I really like your designer shoe?" she replied, slightly scared at this new side of Sasuke presently pinning her to the ground.

Something flashed in Sasuke's obsidian eyes and the left side of his mouth quirked up into a crooked smirk.

"Why thank you,"

And the next second, Sakura felt this ball of laughter erupting from her throat,

"Sasuke!" she squealed, trying to free herself from her captors unrelenting reign of tickles.

"Ahhh!!" she screamed some more

"N-o! please stop-!! Sasuke, -gasp-I was ahah-kidding I tell you-kidding!!"

But the vengeful hands would not stop!!

"Ah! No.. not th-ere-please!!"

Too late. Sakura started laughing even harder than before.

Sasuke was having the time of his life. Why was it that he felt so comfortable around this girl that he barely knew?

He didn't know but for all he knew he couldn't care less. He was having the most fun he could ever remember havig, his brother and all his troubles leaving him as he got Sakura back for her snide comments.

When it seemed that Sakura was going to collapse from lack of air, sasuke let her go so she could do just that and they both fell with their backs on the ground, breathing heavy as they both tried to regain their breath. Sakura turned her head to the side where Sasuke lay beside her,

"I'll get you back one day", she promised him with a smirk

"Gonna put that on your to-do list?" he turned towards her, smirking right back, "You bet"

It was getting awfully dark now and Sakura realised this as she gazed up at the twinkling, velvet blanket above her. She sighed.

"I gotta go," she said, sitting up and pulling her outfit to rights.

"Oh, yeah, me too", Sasuke felt and sounded slightly downtrodden.

Sakura took note of this and smiled,

"We should do this again some time," she stated,

Sasuke smirked upon hearing this,

"Of course", that same smirk placed upon his face as he looked up at her.

Sakura, catching on, was hasty in her reply,

"Not the part about tickling me just because I am the way I am!!"

She said frantically

"I meant the part about getting to know eachother!!"

Sasuke chuckled

"Yeah, yeah"

Suddenly, a hand appeared in front of his face and he blinked a few times at the sight of it.

"Well? Are you gonna take it or are ya gonna find your own way of standing up, it's not on display here",

Despite Sasuke's lack of human contact with the people around him, he found himself taking that hand and letting Sakura help him haul himself off the grass.

But Sakura wasn't ready to let go just yet.

When sasuke was stable, Sakura looked him in the eye with a smile on her face,

"It was a pleasure meeting Uchiha Sasuke" she smirked while shaking his hand,

"Likewise Haruno Sakura" the Uchiha said, returning the favour.

"Like I said before," Sakura said, still not letting go

"We should do this again some time"

"Only coz I give you consent to bask in my all mighty glory," sasuke replied.

He couldn't help himself, this girl seemed to bring out something in him he hadn't ever shown the general population before, but surprisingly enough he didn't mind, in fact he quite liked the side that this girl had brought out of him, just don't tell anyone okay?

Sakura rolled her eyes

"Yes _that's_ why, coz I don't have _enough_ airheads in my life,' she joked with a laugh.

They let go of eachothers hands and each got their things to get ready to leave.

Once they had all their belongings, they walked side by side to the edge of the field.

"Well, I'm that way"

Sakura indicated to the left with her head

"hn, well I'm-" Sasuke did the same with his, only to the right, "that way"

He smiled slightly and she did the same.

A few moments of silence then,

"I'll see ya round then Sasuke,"

"Yeah, you too," and with that, Sakura made her way home, turning back to wave and smile at her new found friend, Sasuke doing the same.

"oh, one more thing!!"

Sakura turned to find Sasuke standing in his "almighty glory", smirk upon his face,

"Next time I'm shrink"

Sakura smirked

"Whatever you say "your highness"

Slight bow in his direction and a quick poke of the tongue as she waved good-bye

Both turned around with small smiles that would surely last a while as they each began to make their own way home.

This was definitely the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

so... what did ya think?

did ya like it?

review please, coz i'm a sucker for 'em P

possible sequel too, although i'm not so sure where it would go so some suggestions i guess are greatly appreciated

shank you

JeLLy


End file.
